


My Monster Daughter

by Pieceofship



Series: Monster Factory [3]
Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: Monster!AU, Monsters exist in modern times, Multi, Some refs to fixing the cracks but reading that fic isn’t a must, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Yasuhiro wakes up one morning to discover not only does he have a daughter, but she’s part monster as well! Luckily he’s not the only one with a monster kid.





	My Monster Daughter

Yasuhiro Hagakure had predicted many things, some things came true, some not. But he haven’t predicted his door bell ringing repeatedly so early in the morning. He groaned and tiredly dragged himself out of bed. It better be that OOPArt he ordered, he didn’t blow the money on express shipping for nothing! He unlocked the door and opened it as he yawned.

He blinked as he was just staring out at nothing but the early morning sky. No one was there. Damn it, it was probably some kids playing ding dong ditch. He yawned and rubbed the gunk out of his eye. He didn’t need to look into the future to know that him going back to bed was part of it. At least until a soft and hardly audible gurgle filled the cold and quiet early morning air. Yasuhiro stood in confusion for a few seconds before he shifted his gaze downwards.

At the doorstep was a basket, but it was what was in the basket that really caught his attention. The infant was dressed head to toe in pink. Pink onesie, pink little oversized bonnet, swaddled with pink blankets. The only thing that wasn’t clad in pink was her skin. Brown eyes, and brown dreadlocks that poked out from her bonnet. The very splitting image of himself actually, only the infant’s dreads didn’t stick out in all directions like his. Instead, they neatly flowed downwards.

The realization hit him like a bag of bricks.

“Oh my god...”

....

“Normally I would opt for some kind of DNA test. But judging by those dreads she’s definitely yours.” his mother spoke, adjusting his hands ever so slightly as he held his daughter. “Remember, support her head.”

“Relax, I totally got this!” he mused.

“You’re lucky I just got off from my shift at the hospital.” she added. 

Yasuhiro was seriously lucky his mother was a nurse. Not only did she have the basic knowledge being not only a mom, but a nurse as well. But she managed to score him some free diapers, formula and other supplies that a baby needed. 

“Yeah, doubt she could had gone much longer without all this.” he nodded. “Especially with how cold it is at night.”

“Speaking of which,” his mom plucked the bottle from the bottle warmer and handed it to him. “might be best if you try to get a little food in her. Who knows when she last ate.”

“Course, here you go kiddo!” Yasuhiro mused loudly and brought the nipple of the bottle to the infant’s mouth. 

She slowly latched on and began to gently suckle down the formula.

“Remember to tilt the bottle, otherwise she’ll be suckling air and get a stomach ache.” she lectured.

“Relax, she’s fine. Look, I got this.” he beamed proudly. 

His mother gave a small chuckle. “Looks like it. You got a name for her yet?”

“Uh, no.... not yet.” he admitted. “But I was thinking-“

“Hana.”

“Huh?”

She gestured to the basket and blanket his daughter arrived in. “I’m guessing that’s what the baby mama named her, it’s stitched on her blanket.” his mother lifted up the blanket out of the basket and gestured to the small light green stitching that read ‘Hana’. “Never heard of a brand name called ‘Hana’ so I’m guessing that’s her name. A pretty cute one too in my opinion.”

“Alright, looks like you’re a Hana.” he mused and looked down at the bundle in his arms. 

Hana eventually stopped suckling, signalling she was full. 

“You gotta burp her now.” his mom informed. “Otherwise she’ll get all sick.”

“That’s actually a thing?” Yasuhiro questioned.

“Yup, trust me. I speak from experience.” she said and helped get Hana in the right position to be burped in her father’s arms. “Just lightly pat her back and-“ 

As soon as Yasuhiro’s hand met Hana’s back, the infant let out a small little belch. 

“Heh, that was easy!” he grinned in triumphant. But his smile soon faltered as soon as he got a whiff of something dreadful. He gagged and held Hana at arm’s length. “Gross!”

“Welcome to parenthood.” she laughed. “I’ll teach you how to change her. By the way, none of that grandma stuff. She can call me auntie Hiroko.” his mother spoke before taking Hana from him. “Go get the bag I brought over.” she instructed. 

Yasuhiro did as he was told, grabbing the large diaper bag and bought it to his mother’s side. She grabbed a small towel and spread it on the couch before laying Hana down on her back.

“First, let’s get you out of this onesie.” she mused, flashing a grin as Hana gave her a toothless smile. “She’s quite the cutie.” Yasuhiro watched as her mother undid the little onesie, carefully working Hana’s arms out of the article of clothing. “I’m guessing this onesie is handmade. Typically their suppose to be undone at the bottom... poor thing must be sweating to death now, the fabric is so thick around the legs and feet.” 

It was when she finally worked her way down to getting Hana’s legs out of the outfit, both of them froze. Instead of the soft hairless legs all babies had, they were greeted with a pair of thick hair covered legs, not an single spot of skin, just thick hair.

“Is that normal!?” Yasuhiro gawked. “Are babies suppose to be that hairy!?”

His mother carefully brought a finger to Hana’s legs. “It’s... like fur, really coarse. Like a goat’s.”

“My daughter is a goat!?” he cried out in horror.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it could just as easily be a medical condition or-“ as she went about removing the rest of the outfit, it didn’t help calm Yasuhiro’s nerves. Instead of two feet with five toes, in it’s place was a pair of hoofs.

“She’s a goat!” he cried out a second time.

His mother furrowed her brow and reached for Hana’s bonnet, as soon as it was off it revealed two thick little nubs that were undoubtedly going to grow into bigger horns with time.

“She’s a goat! This is the work of the occult! We gotta-“

“She’s a faun.” his mom stated calmly. “Relax, Their harmless.” she blinked and looked up at her son. “This begs the question... if you’re daughter is a faun, and you aren’t...”

“Uhh, you see... “ Yasuhiro began, suddenly recalling how Hana came to be. I was hiding out in the woods after a run-in with a not so happy client, then I stumbled across this faun. She was super into fortune teller and learning about power spots. And one thing led to another and...” he trailed off. “You get the point.”

She sighed and shook her head. “Of course... It doesn’t surprise me she left her with you. Fauns are very conservative, they don’t mingle with the outside world. I’m guessing having a half human kid out of wedlock didn’t exactly make her popular. It’s likely she was given the choice to either leave the clan with Hana or stay and leave Hana somewhere.” she gritted her teeth. “Can’t believe someone would force someone into that situation. And with a child in the middle of all that crap!” she paused, taking a moment to regain her composure. “Sorry bout that, kiddo. Now, let’s show your daddy how to change you.” her mouth returned to a smile. 

After a longer than it should had been lesson in changing diapers, Hana was now as clean as a whistle.

“How can something so small make that big a smell?” 

His mom laughed. “You’re be surprised. You know... now that I think about it, this isn’t the first case of humans having children with monsters.” she spoke. 

“Really? You mean I’m not the only one!?” 

“Of course not, have you been online lately? Honestly, everyone is so thirsty for monsters nowadays.” she shook her head. “I met another person and a nice couple who have children with some monster in them. I’ll see about arranging a little get together for you guys.” 

“So like... one of those little mommy and me groups, but with dads and monster kids?” 

“That’s one way to think about it.” she said as she held Hana. “I’ll make a few calls, see what they think about getting together.”

....

“This should be the place...” Yasuhiro muttered to himself, double checking the room number his mother had written down and given to him. Honestly if this wasn’t the right floor he was just gonna leave. No way was he going to lug up a stroller and diaper bag up those stairs again! Of all the times the elevator had to break it was when he had to push a stroller and lug around a diaper bag.

He reached for the doorknob and opened the door. The room was spacious, even with a table, chairs, a couch and a little station for instant coffee, other drinks and snacks. It wasn’t anything fancy considering this was thrown together at the last minute. Of course there stood three other figures and much to his surprise he knew them all.

“No way!” he mused as he made his way inside all while pushing the stroller that contained Hana. “I haven’t seen you three in years!”

“And what a nice couple of years they were...” Byakuya’s mouth formed a straight line as soon as he caught sight of him.

“And you’re late!” Kiyotaka lectured. “Honestly, after all these years you should be more punctual!”

“I got lost.”

“Didn’t you say the same thing over and over again back in school?” Mondo questioned.

“It was a big school.” Yasuhiro defended.

“You were there for three years!” 

“Like I said, that place was huge!” he repeated. “That aside, am I actually at the right place this time?” 

“Depends on what you’re here for.” Mondo answered.

Before Yasuhiro could give a proper response, a small bark caught his attention. Sure enough what appeared to be a small dark coloured puppy with bright blue eyes , roughly the size of a chihuahua, came trotting up, wagging their tail. 

“Awww, what a cute dog.” Yasuhiro mused, getting on his knees to give the puppy an affectionate scratch behind the ears. He glanced up at Mondo, knowing him to be quite the dog lover. “I take it this little pupper is yours?”

“Nope, though if Byakuya would let me borrow them-“

“Akira is the heir to the Togami corporation, they are not a lowly mutt.” he answered with a glare. 

“Really? Because the heir to the Togami corporation is currently chasing their tail.” Mondo pointed out, gesturing to Akira, who was currently going around in circles as they chased their own tail in hopes to catch it. 

Byakuya muttered something under his breath before picking up Akira to get them to stop. 

“So wait... the heir is a dog?” and he thought Mondo was a dog person.

“No, this this only temporary.” Byakuya stated with a huff. “They’ll take on a more human appearance soon.”

“Wait... you mean that’s your kid?” 

“Toko got bit by a werewolf last summer, Byakuya shoots blanks and needed an heir. You get the picture.” Mondo explained.

“So your kid is a werewolf?”

“Yes.” he answered. “But like I said, Akira’s current appearance will only be temporary. Soon they will look just like a human.”

“Then you only got the full moon to worry about.” Mondo added with a smirk.

Yasuhiro was about to add onto that, but pause and took a moment to sniff the air. It smelled... very smokey.

“Uhh... do you guys smell something burning?” he asked.

Both Mondo and Kiyotaka gave the air a quick sniff before letting out a groan.

“Not again!” Mondo complained.

It was then he caught sight of smoke coming from behind them. It wasn’t a lot, but it was just enough to grab his and everyone else’s attention. 

Right away Kiyotaka and Mondo rushed over to the source of the smoke. A small stack of magazines were ablaze, it wasn’t anything too serious that would result in the building being consumed in flames. But unless they wanted that to happen, it needed to be tended to right away. Kiyotaka quickly grabbed a pitcher of water off of the table and dumped in on the stack. Instantly extinguishing the small flames and leaving behind burn magazines that were charred and completely unreadable. Mondo got on his hands and knees and reached under the couch.

“Don’t hide, we know it was you.” Mondo grumbled.

Yasuhiro let out a gasp, his eyes widen at the very sight. Dangling by the scruff of their neck in Mondo’s grip was some kind of large red scale covered creature, complete with black horns, a long spiky tail, and wings. The creature let out a small growl as they squirmed.

“Sorry about that.” Kiyotaka apologized. “She’s still learning not to set things on fire.” 

“She’s getting better at it, just the occasional slip up.” Mondo explained. “It’s just a dragon’s instinct, you know?”

“Wait... you two have a dragon as a daughter?” Yasuhiro asked. Byakuya had a werewolf for a kid, these two had a dragon. He must had really lucked out in the non-dangerous monster kids category.

“Yeah, it wasn’t intentional.” Mondo explained. “There was a bit of a mix up when me and Taka selected the egg donor we were going to use. Instead of fertilizing the eggs we picked, they accidentally used some dragon eggs cells they harvested to study or something. Kinda realize that when the ultrasound pictures showed us a fetus with a tail and wings.” he chuckled, getting the baby dragon settled in his arms. “We love Midori regardless of course.”

“That poor surrogate though...” Yasuhiro muttered.

“She’s a good kid, we just need to get the whole setting things on fire phase she’s going through under control.” Kiyotaka said as Mondo set Midori back down.

The dragon huffed before making her way over to Yasuhiro, looking up at him with her lilac eyes she inherited from Mondo. For being a dangerous fire breathing dragon human hybrid, she sure was adorable. 

“Hey there.” Yasuhiro greeted, deciding to get down on his knees like he did with Akira. He smiled and offered Midori his hand to sniff. “She’s adorable, you two must be- AAAAAAAHHH!” he let out a scream of pain as Midori’s pointy little fangs sunk into his arms. 

Right away Mondo rushed up and attempted to pry the dragon off of his arm. “No! Come on, let go!” he huffed and looked at Hiro with a nervous smile. “Sorry about this, she’s gets kinda bite-y when she’s hungry.”

Yasuhiro nodded, using every ounce of willpower not to scream a second time. But Midori’s sharp fangs sinking deeper into his arm wasn’t making it easy.

“Midori, here!” Kiyotaka called, waving a large raw steak. “You want lunch?”

As soon as he said ‘lunch’ Midori instantly let go, squirming out of Mondo’s grip and quickly raced up to her other father. Kiyotaka lowered the hunk of meat and Midori leaped up to capture it in her jaws before quickly devouring it. Bones, fat and all.

“You really need to put a muzzle on that thing.” Byakuya scoffed.

“She’s only like that when she’s hungry.” Mondo defended. 

Byakuya glanced at Yasuhiro. “You may want to get a tetanus shot after this.” Yasuhiro couldn’t tell if he was serious or not.

“Well... looks like I’m in the right place then.” he mused, getting the stroller and pushing it farther inside. “Looks like I’m officially part of the monster child club!” he smiled.

“Wait... you seriously got a kid?” Mondo inquired. “I thought the stroller was just another scram of yours.”

“Nope, I’m a dad now too.” Yasuhiro grinned, unbuckling Hana and lifting her out of her stroller.

“I’m calling CPS.” Byakuya announced. 

“Relax, I totally got this.” Yasuhiro mused. “Her name’s Hana, isn’t she the cutest? Striking image of her old man.” 

“Only with horns, fur, lower body of a goat, and hopefully common sense.” Byakuya scoffed.

“You really lucked out, fauns are pretty calm and the furthest thing from dangerous.” Mondo commented. “Won’t have to worry about spontaneous fires.”

“I can tell.” he said, looking back at the stack of burn magazines Midori had burned. He could had cringe at the very thought of Hana being a dragon and burning his precious OOPArts. He rubbed behind one of Hana’s nubby Horns, she let out a happy squeak. 

“Go on, set her down.” Kiyotaka urged. “Believe it or not, Midori gets along great with other children.”

“Plus she’s a lot better once she eats.” Mondo added.

The whole point of coming here was too not only meet other dads with monster children, but maybe also get Hana socialized with children with a similar background. So he set Hana down, watching her blink and take her in her surroundings. At least until him and Hana were startled by a high pitch little yelped.

“For the love of god, will you control that thing?” Byakuya hissed.

“She’s part dragon! She likes hoarding things!” Kiyotaka defended.

“Akira is not an object!”

“She likes to hoard anything fluffy!” Mondo answered, chasing after Midori. Who was racing about on all fours, in her jaws was Akira’s tail. The pup whined as the dragon dragged him across the floor. 

It went on for awhile until Mondo managed to dive in and scoop Midori up, making her instantly drop Akira, who Byakuya quickly scooped up.

“Would it kill you to put her on a leash?” he narrowed his eyes at her parents.

“Studies show children develop positively if their given the chance to safely explore and fulfill their curiosity.” Kiyotaka answered.

“Uh, I kinda doubt that study were for children who were part dragon.” Yasuhiro awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Debating whether or not it was safe to have Hana here. 

“It’s fine, she’s just a little... high maintenance sometimes.” Mondo answered and set Midori back down. “Just gotta give Midori something to burn off all that energy she has.” he dug into his pockets and pulled out a laser pointer attached to a silver keychain. “Laser pointers work great on kids!” he mused, pushing a button and making a red dot zoom across the floor.

“So you won’t put a muzzle or leash on her, but you’re play with her like a domestic animal?” Byakuya scoffed.

“Well I mean... your kid really seems into it.” Yasuhiro pointed to Akira, who was chasing after the red dot alongside Midori, their tail wagging excitedly. 

A hardly noticeable blushed touched Byakuya’s face as he muttered something inaudible under his breath. Mondo chuckled and kept at it. 

Yasuhiro glanced at his own daughter, who instead sat still. Ironic she she already mastered walking days ago. And resulted in Yasuhiro nearly having a heart attack when he first heard hooves against his wooden floors. Apparently monster children met their milestones faster than pure human kids. “Guess laser pointers aren’t Hana’s thing.”

“Fauns aren’t as rambunctious and playful as dragons or werewolves.” Kiyotaka explained. “But I’m sure she’ll fit in just fine.” he reassured. “Opposites attract after all.”

“So, how’s parenthood treating you?” Mondo asked, still keeping Midori and Akira busy with the laser pointer.

“Pretty good, I got my mom helping me since Hana’s mother is out of the picture.” he answered. 

“Thank goodness someone competent enough is around Hana.” Byakuya spoke.

“Hey, I totally got this parenting this down!” Yasuhiro defended.

“Assuming you didn’t drop her on her head already.” 

“Ignore him, you know how he can be.” Mondo huffed. 

“Believe me, I would leave. But this is really the only group for humans with monster offspring that exists.” Byakuya said. “If I can get an ounce of something useful from you three, it might be worth putting up with all this.”

“I got an idea!” Yasuhiro grinned. “How about I predict the future?”

“Not this nonsense of yours again.” Byakuya frowned.

“It’s perfect! First time we seen each other in years and we all got kids. I can’t think of a better way to celebrate than providing you all with my services!” Yasuhiro mused excitedly. “I’ll even give you all a five percent discount!” he cracked his knuckles and shut his eyes.

Throughout the years, Yasuhiro learned the more he made it look like he was really concentrating and putting on a show, the easier it was to draw in more customers. He hummed for a few seconds, giving himself time to process what he saw in the future.

“Ah! I see it now!” Yasuhiro announced loudly and opened his eyes. “This won’t be the last time our children meet!”

“If you’re expecting me to organize playdates, I have unfortunate news for you.” Byakuya said.

“Goes a little beyond that.” Yasuhiro grinned. “We’re gonna be in laws at some point.” 

“Ugh, that sounds like a tacky trope from the the horrible fanfiction people try to pass off as literature these days.” Byakuya commented.

“Nah, it’s destiny!” he persisted. “You got a kid, I got a kid, Taka and Mondo got a kid! Thirty percent chance I’m right on this! Which is almost fifty percent, which is basically a one in two chance I’m right.”

“I don’t know what’s more appalling. The fact I might have Byakuya as an in law or your thinking...” Mondo shook his head.

“The possibilities are endless! Are our daughters gonna fight to the death over Akira? Are they gonna be in a poly relationship? Are Midori and Hana gonna provide us the script for a sapphic movie we can pitch to Netflix?” 

“Just when I think you can’t get anymore ridiculous.” Mondo muttered.

“Well you’re just in denial!” Yasuhiro accused.

“I’m leaving.” Byakuya announced. “To even think I could learn something from being around you three only that your stupidity is rubbing off on me.” he turned around and began to walk towards the door. “Akira, come.” he ordered.

But much to Byakuya’s surprise, the sound of the pup’s paws on the floor were absent. That wasn’t the only thing that was absent. The realization finally hit all of them, all three children were gone.

“Shit!” Mondo swore, already going about looking for his daughter under a couple chairs.”

“Told you to put your daughter on a leash.” Byakuya scoffed.

“You’re kid is gone too!” Mondo pointed out.

“And I had no doubt it’s from the result of your daughter.” he stated. “For all we know, Akira and Hana could had been her next snack.”

“She HOARDS fluffy stuff, she doesn’t eat them.” Kiyotaka pointed out.

“Really? Midori had no problem taking a bite out of Yasuhiro’s arm.” he pointed out.

“About that... should I go to the hospital for that or..?” Yasuhiro asked.

“Just shut up and look for them!” Mondo hissed, lifting up some of the couch cushions in search of the children.

Yasuhiro was already going through the first lesson of parenthood. When your kid was too quiet, they were definitely up to something. Especially monster children. Sure enough the four of them left no stone unturned when it came to searching for their children. They tore apart the room, checking behind each and every couch, table, and every other piece of furniture. It was then they finally decided to check the storage closet. It was then they finally let out a sigh of relief. In a little nest of rags was none other than the children. With Midori in the middle with both her small wings outstretched around Akira and Hana. Who were both curled up by the dragon’s sides as the three of them slept.

“Not one word.” Byakuya warned, glaring daggers at Yasuhiro. 

“That’s fucking adorable.” Mondo said, getting out to phone to take a photo.

“Language!” Kiyotaka whispered loudly to his husband.

“Thirty percent chance, just saying.” Yasuhiro mused. “So, same time next week?”


End file.
